


Begging For A Miracle

by donutsweeper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging For A Miracle

You followed all the clues, turned over every stone, hit up every snitch you and everyone you know have ever had and got absolutely nowhere. Danny was missing and you had no idea where he was, who took him or why. All you knew was that the Camero had been found thirty seven hours ago, with the keys in the ignition and its motor still running; the driver's side door had been left open and there was blood smeared on the seat.

And Danny had vanished.

Finally, _finally_ a call came in from one of Chin and Kono's cousins, something about an abandoned warehouse and some suspicious activity. It was a long shot, the longest of long shots, but when it's the only shot you have you take it and pray for a miracle.

Or even two.

And for once things started to go your way, because not only was the intel good, it was golden. The doors were bolted so you forced your way in and they must have known you were coming because they'd all cleared out and took all their stuff with them, but that doesn't matter because the one thing they left behind was your partner. Except he was just lying there, stiller than you'd ever seen him in your life and he was covered in bruises and there was blood everywhere all you could do was scream, "No!" and pray like there was no tomorrow. Because, without him? There wouldn't be.

Then you were there, with him in your arms and miracle of miracles there was the flutter of a heartbeat under your fingers and you could finally breathe again and you held him tight and maybe, just maybe things were finally going your way and someone up there was looking out for you because you have him back and you knew, just knew you are never going to let him go anywhere ever again.


End file.
